Bird In The Cage
by Anatolie
Summary: After her father King Il's death, Yona has been thrown into a world of malice and cruel power struggle.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bird in the Cage_**

**_By_**

**_Anatolie_**

* * *

_**Chapter :1**_

Yona was standing in her now dead father's room, surveying the once splendid room now burnt to ashes, with eyes filled with sorrow's tears, her heart was bleeding by regrets. Unable to take it anymore, she came out of the burnt chamber. Soon it was going to be replaced again with beautiful furnitures, expensive carpets, paintings &amp; all. But the only thing will be missing, for forever, her father.

On the night of her sixteenth birthday, her father was burnt to death while the world was asleep. When the guards saw the fire, it was already too late.

Yona was standing in her balcony looking at the bright sun that was oblivious of her sorrow. She gazed at her mourning kimono as new tears were threatening to come out. It was the third day of her father's, King Il, demise.

Her father's last rites were done with full honour and prestige. Country wide, it was announced mourning was about to end. However, Yona didn't obey. All she was aware was the fact that now she was all alone. First, her mother died when she was very young and now not long after, the king joins the queen's side. Yona never felt the need of having siblings, but now she did. She hated to be alone, to be left alone. Yet, she always remained that way. In her heart, a void formed. Now, Yona was unable to feel anything but sorrow and regret.

Sorrow of her father's death and regret that she couldn't value him the way she should have done. All she always did was whining about this and that. After knowing the king's refusal to accept Soo Won as her love interest and marriage objective, Yona was so mad at her father that she stopped talking to him. Even on her sixteenth birthday celebration, she didn't properly greet him, so the thought of thanking him never came to mind. All she was concerned about at that moment was Soo Won.

She was so selfish.

Every time was always about how she felt, never considering the reasons behind her father's feelings. Then again, how she was supposed to know that he would die so suddenly?

Now that the king was gone, Yona couldn't do anything but remembering the moments he spent with her, craving the warmth and affection he perennially gave and missing the undeniable sense of protection his presence assured.

After his death, nothing ever felt the same. A lot of things were changing around her, with her being unable to identify what exactly was different. Was this a result of only how she felt? Or was this a truth she wasn't seeing before? Perhaps, she wasn't willing to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bird in the Cage**_

_**By**_

_**Anatolie**_

* * *

AN: Hi everyone. This one is the second chapter in this (hopefully) long running story. I am really sorry for the late &amp; short update, but I hope to make up for it with longer chapter in future.

Special thanks to XXinsidemymindXX, vane553, xhuizini for the reviews.I am really grateful for all of your kind responses.

XXinsidemymindXX,vane553, Ai-demon3, AnimeHuntress, CateleyaEvelyn, harihi, asuna69, hazsuzs0, the-fangirl-life, frikalex thank you all very very much for following &amp; favouriting the story.

Thanks to all the readers who has read the story.

I am really grateful for all of you people's kind responses &amp; support :)

* * *

_**Chapter : 2**_

Hak clenched his fists under the table. He didn't know how to peacefully control his rising temper in the current situation.

Ever since the death of his respected master &amp; the king of the country, king Il, the atmosphere of the entire Hiryuu castle was gloomy &amp; mourning. There was an undescribable darkness was rising &amp; lurking in the castle.

He didn't believed that his kind master was no more. He couldn't forgive himself that he, who had been dubbed as the strongest in the nation, the thunder beast, he failed to protect his master.

The security around the castle has been increased to protect of what left by their king, the only rightful heir to the throne of Hiryuu castle, Princess Yona. Hak had pledged to protect her with his own very life. It was the only duty bestowed upon him by late king Il.

Hak knew that more than ever now that he ought to save the Princess not only from the assassins but from the rising power hunger of people.


	3. Chapter 3

Bird in the Cage

By

Anatolie

Hi everyone!

I had wrote this chapter ages ago but didn't have the heart to publish it until now. It's an unbeta version and I am not sure I will get it beta read or not. Most probably Not. Hope you will enjoy the chapter as it is.

* * *

Chapter : 3

Kan Soo Jin placed his cup of tea on the fine wooden table &amp; said, "Do you understan

d Son Hak, your opinion is as absurd as if the sun began rising from west Instead of east." The fire tribe chief was clearly mocking Son Hak, chief of wind tribe. Hak's jaws were set. He wanted to give a really satisfying answer to him, but sadly, this wasn't a good time.

All five generals of kingdom of Kouka were present in the Hiryyu palace, deciding the future of kingdom by selecting new ruler.

"My apologies, but I have just stated the obvious fact. Being the only daughter of King Il, Yona is the legitimate heir of the throne." Hak stated dryly.

"How low you are planning to stoop? Having a weak &amp; naive girl child to accept as our new ruler? That's impossible for me!" General Joo doh of sky tribe, spat with anger.

"I hate to admit it but I agree with general Joo doh on this point only." General Guen Tae of earth tribe said with a teasing smirk only earning him cold looks from his fellow companions. Water tribe general An Joon GI was an exception. Being a quiet &amp; unaggressive person, he was still calmly sipping his tea while observing the meeting with keenness.

"In current scenario, it is only natural for Yona to ascend the throne." Hak stated curtly.

"And undoubtedly, the princess who definitely inherits former king's inability, stupidity, cowardice &amp; ignorance, will sure surpass her late father in rotting the entire kingdom." Kan Soo Jin wasn't a bit hesitant in insulting the late king &amp; his only heir and child Princess Yona. Other generals were seemed a little taken aback by Kan Soo Jin's proud rudeness. Even the other generals did think more or less same about King Il &amp; Princess Yona, but none have actually thought or dared to say such insult merely three days after the King's death ' in presence of his nephew, Lord Soo-Won.

Anger begins to boil in Hak's body. He began to rise only to stop by the light but firm squeeze on his shoulder by Soo-Won. Hak looked at him quizzically. Despite the sever situation, Soo-Won didn't loses his cool. His expression was serious, but still he was eerily calm, so much so that none of the general paid any attention to him. Hak was worried not only for princess Yona but the deep friendship with Lord Soo-Won made him concerned for his well being too. It wasn't a duty for him, it was something Hak strived for a long time.  
"What is your main argument against princess Yona's ascension? Is it her incompability? Or just because she is a woman?" Soo-Won's expression was cold but his voice was as usual soft &amp; calm.'What's going on inside his mind?' Hak thought to himself looking at Soo-Won's well guarded looks. Certainly anyone looking for this question's answer were disappointed.

General Soo Jin looked at him with an expression mixed with question &amp; contempt, but he controlled himself in time."Both." Kan Soo Jin stated with a smug face &amp; continued, "In my opinion your clan is not befitting to rule the Kouka Kingdom. Does anybody have other opinion? " He smirked looking at the grim faces of other generals. It was an unsaid yet mutually accepted opinion of them about the royal family. But unlike the fire tribe general, no one was blinded by the unquenchable thirst for power and kingdom.  
"I am really thankful and pleased at the same time that though our king is gone, but we have such trustworthy and able generals." Soo - Won said with his kind smile shining brightly in the room. Kan Soo Jin smirked hautily others just thought that Soo - Won has lost his mind, if he ever got one that is. He completely didn't get what Kan Soo Jin was implying.

"Still no matter what you think about the late king or his family at large, but there is still some limits mustn't crossed." Soo - Won gave Kan Soo Jin his rarest cold glare which not only shocked him but shut him for good.

"I am talking about the late king's will about the next king. After all it's matter of not only state but his last wish too. Of course matter of the next king of kingdom isn't something we shall haste." Soo - Won had sensed the sudden discomfort amongst the generals, so he resumed his calm and friendly posture. It only entertained the thunder beast who was immensely enjoying the unseen whipping of the geezers.


	4. Chapter 4

Bird in the Cage

By

Anatolie

AN: Hello everyone~

Long time no see.

First of all I want to thank all of you for sticking with the story and kept me motivated yo write, inspite of my resolution to stop writing. A big big hug for all of you!

I am not going to stall you with my rants but read the end author's note.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter: 3

Blinded by darkness, tired with pain, pinned to the ground by weights, Yona laid on the ground. Darkness swallowed by light. Light of merciless flames. She wanted to scream for help, but her throat was choked with shock, as she took a good look at herself.

She was in a rugged cloth, smeared with her own blood. Her body wounded and battered was cuff downed with heavy handcuffs and chaines in a cage. She was terrorized by her situation and the fire was only growing bigger, illuminating the hell hounds around her.

The heat was scorching. The smoke filled her lungs and tears well up in her eyes. She cried with fright as the hounds lunged at her.

"Save me, somebody save me!"

"Princess, princess, open your eyes!" her eyes shot opened. Yona saw an extremely worried Hak hovered over her. Yona looked around to find her loyal maids and servants, sharing same look of panic and teary eyed. It took her a moment to let the reality sink in. It was a dream. A very bad dream, she wished she never have one in future.

Yona tried to sit up with the help of Hak. Min-Ji, Yona's lady-in-waiting rushed to her side to help her. Another maid swiftly brought a glass filled with water. Yona took it immediately and gulped down in haste.

The royal physician was called immediately. The physician entered the room. He examined Yona's condition and asked few questions. Everything was so overwhelming. Yona didn't felt like confiding in just anyone.

'If only Soo-Won was here.' She began to feel distressed. 'It's way too selfish of me to desire his comfort after what have done today.' Yona began to get irritated. Negative thoughts and feelings paved their way in her heart.

"Leave all at once!" Yona shouted the order.

Everybody bowed and left, except Hak.

"Didn't you hear my order? Or perhaps you too see me as the fallen leaf?" her voice was hard and tinted with rage. "Son Hak, you also agree with all those horrendous tribe leaders, you too consider me as worthless. You also think that I can't handle this country. I can't become sovereign of Kouka?"

"You are right princess." Hak replied solemnly.

Yona's mouth fell open and eyes grew wide. She never expected of all people, Hak will betray her.

Hak continued," Watching you handling a mere nightmare this badly, it made me doubt you."

"You don't know how scary and real it all fell. You don't know how terrified I am…."

Hak snapped at her." You are supposed to rule the great nation of Kouka; you can't fear those mere bad dreams. Life is harsher than mere a damned dream."

Yona was taken aback. Hak put his hand on his head to control himself.

"My apology your highness, I must take better control on what I say to you. Rest assured, we will not let you down. We will see your glorious ascension to the throne and that's my promise." Yona's heart hurt at the thought of Soo-won but she silently endured it.

After so many days, it was first time that Yona didn't felt all alone.

Hak was bitter at the current state of his master. After checking the security and assuring the safety of princess, he quickly excused himself. He was burning with rage at himself. He felt useless.

Hak would never allow Yona to experience hurt, to be scared. He wanted to protect her from the clutches of the evil of the world. That was exactly for King Il had chosen him, to protect her no matter what and from whatever was destructive for her.

'Speaking of choices,' Hak looked at the now closed door.' Why was the King so against princess and Soo-Won's marriage? Could it be a father's apprehension or…' his thoughts were interrupted by noticing presence of Soo-Won with royal physician.

"Lord Soo-Won," Soo-Won acknowledged Hak's greeting with a shake of his head. Hak inquired the royal physician about Yona.

"Princess' condition is due to greater grievance and stress. That could be the reason she is having nightmares. I have given her repercussion for calm and prescribed the medicines. Please make sure that she has a good rest and if possible, a change of environment would be ideal."

"Princess' condition must be a secret. No one shall know about what had happened tonight." Soo-Won commanded.

"I understand my lord." The royal physician left with a bow.

"Aren't you going to check on the princess?" Soo-Won nodded his head to decline. "I might be the last visitor she wants now." He said with a weary smile.

A heavy silence fell between them.

"I am

"Please leave Lord Soo-Won, if you aren't going to see the princess."

"Wasn't you had enough of formality for today?" Soo-Won chided him good naturedly.

Hak smiled. "Go and have rest, today was a long day."

"You should too," Hak frowned at Soo-Won's words. "Save your energies, we will need them more then ever." Hak glanced at Yona's chamber and nodded.

"Princess please change your sleeping robe." Min-Ji requested to Yona. Her robe was drenched in sweat and she was still trembling. Though it was a dream but she couldn't forget the feel of it. Everything felt so real.

"I don't want to." Yona shouted at the girl, but the girl was persistent. At last begrudgingly, Yona gave in. After changing her night dress, Min-Ji offered Yona medicinal tea.

"The tea will help you to get relax and have a good sleep."

Yona looked at the medicine wearily, but knowing Min-Ji she drank the medicine with little protest. Yona didn't feel energy to throw big tantrums like always. So much had happened today. Unwillingly, her mind diverted towards Soo-Won. She felt a piercing ache in her heart.

Yona thought about the earlier encounter with Soo-Won after the meeting with tribe leaders ended.

"Yona!" He looked tired yet he smiled so lovingly at her. Yona's heart sank deeper. All the tribe leaders and ministers bowed before her.

"Everything is set. Your ascension and marriage will be held after a week. Congratulations, princess Yona and Lord Soo-Won." Everyone congratulated them. Yona glanced at Soo-Won, he seemed so happy.

"I will not marry my cousin Lord Soo-Won." The once laudatory hall turned dead silent.

"Then whom you wish to see as your husband and the future king, princess?"

"I don't know anyone but him; but I can't disappoint my father more than I already have." With these words, she run out of the meeting hall, leaving a humiliated and broken Soo-Won behind. Hak put his hand on Soo-Won's shoulder to comfort him, but it didn't help much. Their efforts were gone vain. The momentarily quite hall turned into complete chaos, but Yona didn't stop. She just run away with all she got, before she change her decision.

"Though my heart longed for him but I can't dream of being with him." Yona cried herself to sleep.

* * *

AN: Hello again :)

As you can sense obvious differences real and fanfic, yes I decided to make it an out an out alternate universe story. Sure there will be references, places or incidents from original manga but apart from that it will be different. I can't Spill details right now but you will know when you read ;)

I am going to write another Akatsuki no Yona fanfic. It will be available on Wattpad. It will be set in modern day. I will give more information about it in another chapter.

Last but not the least, thank you so much for reading this story. Hope you have enjoyed it. Please tell me your thoughts in reviews :)


End file.
